


RhabdoTale

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Free Content [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brothers, Camping, Canon Dialogue, Cell Phones, Censorship, Confusion, Cute Flowey (Undertale), Death Wish, Evil Laughter, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Exposition, Fear, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fire, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Heartbeats, Hope, I'm Bad At Titles, Insults, Laughter, Monsters, Panic, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Rating May Change, Rhadbophobia, Shock, Siblings, Stuttering, Tags May Change, Tears, Teasing, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), The Ruins (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), Upset Frisk, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Frisk accidentally falls into the Underground of monsters. The only problem is that Frisk suffers from Rhabdophobia (the fear of magic).





	RhabdoTale

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Rhadbophobia is technically 4 different phobias with the same name: the fear of magic, the fear of being criticized, the fear of being punished, and/or the fear of being beaten with a rod. However, Rhadbophobia is most often recognized as fear of magic on the internet, so I'll be going with that definition for this story.

“HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONEEEEEEEEE!” Frisk wailed at her brother. Currently, she was camping with her family on Mt. Ebott, and her annoying little brother had stolen her phone from her. “If you want it, go get it!” he yelled before throwing it down the hole. Frisk tried to quickly grab it, causing her to fall in with a thud. The flowers at the bottom thankfully cushioned her fall, but her phone was broken. UGH! Worst brother ever and worst day ever! Frisk sighed. Well, maybe someone nearby had a phone she could borrow so she could finally call up her Grandparents and move in with them. She couldn’t stand her brother anymore! She got off the flower bed and headed forward. She saw a big flower up ahead; as big as a child, in fact. She hadn’t been expecting that… All her questions about phones and where to find them down here were completely gone and replaced with the realization that monsters were real after all. Sure, magic she believed in, for worse on her health than most people would think, but monsters she had never once seen before, and so she didn’t believe in them.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” Well, the thought of monsters being real scared Frisk, but she didn’t want to be rude. “H-hello! I-I’m Frisk! Frisk, a human!” Frisk cursed herself for stuttering. “Oh! So you’re new to the Underground then, huh?” Flowey assumed. “Yes, I am new to the Underground. I fell down here by mistake after my phone was thrown down here and broke. I need to get back to the surface so I can find a better home!” Frisk explained, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop talking like an idiot. Flowey gave Frisk a look of pity as he said, “Golly, you must be so confused.” Frisk just nodded, wondering how this creature could read her mind so well. Was it Empathy and Intuition or Telepathy? Frisk decided, to avoid panicking herself, it was the former. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” Frisk, hoping this didn’t involve magic, asked in a voice filled with hope and desperation, “Does this involve showing me where to find a phone?” Flowey laughed. “No silly! Just listen to little old me!”

 

Frisk didn’t know why, but Flowey seemed...kind of cute actually.

 

“Ready? Here we go!” Flowey cheered with eagerness. As long as this wasn’t a magical thing, she would be fine, she told herself. Suddenly, her red soul shot out of her chest. What was happening? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Her red soul began to beat rapidly. “Hey buddy, that’s not supposed to be happening. Let’s do this without any of that please.” Frisk’s heart just started to beat faster and her chest tightened. Flowey’s response didn’t help either. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? STOP. DOING. THAT. SH- crap.” Frisk’s soul refused to cooperate, continuing to beat at an alarmingly fast rate. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” A barrage of not so friendly pellets from a not so friendly flower surrounded Frisk. “DIE.” Flowey laughed evilly as the pellets started to close in on the helpless teenager. But suddenly, Frisk was saved as fire struck Flowey. Unfortunately, that was another magical attack, so it just scared Frisk more. “What a terrible creature torturing such a pure, innocent youth.” Tears poured from Frisk’s eyes. “Ah, do not be afraid my child.” Frisk shuddered, “Who are you?” Toriel replied, “I am TORIEL, caretaker of the ruins.” Frisk tilted her head to the side in confusion. “I pass through this place everyday to see if someone has fallen down.” “Everyday? That’s...pretty dedicated…” Frisk admitted. “Thank you, my child,” Toriel said, holding out her hand. “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs! This way.” Reluctantly, Frisk followed the goat lady. Little did she know this was the start of more panic attacks, far more intense too.


End file.
